sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Uda Aida
| runtime = 136 minutes | country = India | language = Punjabi | budget = | gross = ₹13 crore (See below) }} Uda Aida is a 2019 Indian-Punjabi Drama-comedy film written by Naresh Kathooria and directed by Ksshitij Chaudhary. Co-produced by Friday Russh Motion Pictures, Ksshitij Chaudhary Films, Naresh Kathooria Films; it stars Tarsem Jassar, Neeru Bajwa in lead roles with B.N. Sharma, Gurpreet Ghuggi and Karamjit Anmol in supporting roles. In the film a poor family has to cope with rich kids and their parents when their son is enrolled into a prestigious school. The film was released theatrically on 1 February 2019. The film opened to positive response from critics and audience. Entire cast of the film got appreciation. Cast * Tarsem Jassar as Gurnam * Neeru Bajwa as Manjeet * Poppy Jabbal as Myra * Ansh Tejpal as Aman * Karamjit Anmol as Iqbal ‘Reetha’ * Gurpreet Ghuggi aa Fouji Kartar Singh * B.N. Sharma as Jagtar Singh * Rose J. Kaur as Principal * Jaspal Singh Sandhu as Vice-Principal Reception Box office The film has grossed ₹3.16 crore in Canada, ₹37 lacs in Australia, ₹54 lacs in United States, ₹66 lacs in Australia, and ₹21 lacs in New Zealand. Critical reception Gurnaaz Kaur of The Tribune gave 3 stars out if 5 to the dramedy film. She praised the performances of Tarsem Jassar and Neeru Bajwa, saying, “Tarsem Jassar and Neeru Bajwa have done a fair job of playing parents but in some scenes Neeru seems quite polished for a villager. Tarsem Jassar, on the other hand, is true to his character and displays the sincerity and innocence of a farmer, who loves his family too much and is ready to make every sacrifice to see it happy.” She also praised the performances of all supporting cast including Gurpreet Ghuggi, B.N. Sharma, and Karamjit Anmol. In last added, “Although the climax is stretched and looks melodramatic, Uda Aida surely succeeds in questioning if English should be put on a pedestal at the cost of disrespecting our mother tongue. It asks us if it’s right to look down upon our own culture while restyling our lives under the influence of Westernisation. So, if you are thinking whether this satirical take of the generation’s obsession for English is worth viewing, the answer is a sure yes.” Sukhpreet Kahlon of Cinestaan.com gave 3 stars out of 5, saying, “Uda Aida explores in part the ramifications of giving up one's mother tongue.” She praised the entire cast of the film saying, “The vivacious Neeru Bajwa adds charm to whichever film she is a part of and breathes life into her character. Tarsem Jassar, however, needs to work on his acting chops. There are times where he is rather insipid, unable to stir the emotions glaringly evident in the scene. The supporting cast of the comic dream team — Gurpreet Ghuggi, BN Sharma and Karamjit Anmol, adds the humour and keeps things interesting.” while criticized the pace of the film saying, “Sadly, while the film’s heart is in the right place, its pace is not. The film takes too long to get to the point, meanders through obscure alleyways to reach its destination. In fact, in certain places the film seems to be a protracted advertisement for the featured World School. A tighter script by Naresh Kathooria would have made a world of a difference.” References External links *